


I Like You a Lot

by deanpraysforcas



Category: Uncharted
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, uncharted 3 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanpraysforcas/pseuds/deanpraysforcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in uncharted 3 when Sully 'Dies' and Nate is high and hallucinating, what really happens when Nate finds him. Contains angst and fluff. Really bad title I know</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like You a Lot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Uncharted fanfic soooo be nice! If this work gets good reviews I will upload the smut part! Kudos and comments all appreciated!

        It happened in a flash, all Nathan heard was the gun. When he looked at his friend he could see the distress in his eyes, he followed the elders eyes down to his chest seeing his shirt slowly soak up the blood. "Sully!" Nate yelled, watching as his body fell to the ground. "No." He moved forward and kneeled next to he friend, tears threatened to fall onto his cheeks but he held it in. Nate watched the life drain out of his eyes. Furry welled in his chest and he ran after Talbot but was to late.

 

* * *

 

       

       Nate came to slowly, his heart beating fast. He gave a blink of confusion when he looked around and he realized he had been drugged earlier. He cursed himself and pressed on. "This stupid place." He had mumbled under his breath. That was when he saw Sully. His face automatically lit up and he yelled for him. "Sully!" He ran toward the older man and hugged him tightly. 

 

       Sully chuckled and wrapped his arms around the other. "Good to see you are back to normal." He said gruffly. 

 

       Nate shook his head, "Sully what happened? I saw you get shot, you died."

 

       At that Sully let out a full body laugh, patting the man's back. "Sorry kid i'm not that easy to get rid of. After you drank that water you started going crazy and you ran."

       Nate gave a nod. He was still clung to his friend, afraid to let go because for all he knew this was still his mind playing tricks on him and Sully wouldn't be there. Or worse, he was actually dead.

 

      Sullivan didn't seem to mind the clingy behavior, hell he thought it was cute. Nate was the tough guy, always getting hurt from being reckless and having that badass attitude. But not everyone knew Nathan Drake the way he did, he knew the little kid, he knew what Nate was afraid of and he knew how to read him. "Kid, it's okay i'm here I'm not going anywhere. If I was gonna die now it would have been a waste of twenty years." He teased.

 

     "I know you are here...It just hit me when I saw you die right before my eyes and it would have been on me." The younger of the two gave a sigh and burrowed closer. "It's like having a puppy and it goes out to the street and accidentally gets hit, you would feel responsible."

 

     "Nate come on if you weren't worth the trouble I would have been long gone by now, I wouldn't even have took you in, if I die it's for a good cause." He held him closer and gave a quick kiss to his forehead then released him. "Now lets go, we have a job to do."

* * *

 

     Once Nathan and Sully made it out of the now ruined city, they stayed the night at the camp Nate had stayed at before. They were given their own tents to sleep in and they both got a nice warm meal in their bellies. When bed time came Nate cleared his throat as Sully got up. "Um...Sully?"

 

    The graying man turned his head to his younger companion and smiled, "Yes Nate?"

 

     Nathan took a deep breath and looked toward the ground, a blush creeping up into his cheeks before moving onto his ears. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" He mumbled softly.

 

     Sully raised a brow and let out a chuckle. "Of course you can kid, it's not like we haven't had to before." He said as he stretched. "Come on then, time to hit the hay."

 

     Nate's face lit up and he bounded up to Sully and followed him to his tent. They both crawled in the bed on the floor and stayed quiet before Drake broke the silence. "Hey...Sully?"

 

    "Mhhmmm?"

 

    Nate didn't say anything more he just rolled over and kissed him softly. It was innocent but full of passion. Sully on the other hand hadn't expected such an act and hadn't even had enough time to kiss back. When Nate laid back down he wrapped his arms protectively around his waist and began kissing down his neck. "What was that about?" Sully murmured with an amused tone as he made the younger squirm under his touches.

 

   "Me trying to say that...I like you. A lot." Nathan sighed happily and lolled his head so Sully had more room.

 

   "Well I 'Like you a lot' too" He rolled his eyes and held him close. 


End file.
